


A July Tradition

by darkkwater



Series: Holidays [3]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Barely Legal, Baseball, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brother/Brother Incest, Frottage, Jealousy, Little Brothers, M/M, Minor League Baseball, Pre-Canon, Protective Older Brothers, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: The Eppes brothers set a pattern, and embark on a long, hazardous tradition.





	1. Too Young for Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19-year-old Charlie drives to Stockton to watch Don play baseball.

**Part 1: Too Young for Beer**

The third Holiday they added to their growing tradition was the 4 th of July. It was 6 months after they'd kissed the last six days of Hanukkah and again for their second Christmas. For Independence Day, Charlie had come to watch Don play baseball. Stockton was hot in July, but it had been more than temperature that had gotten Charlie sweaty while watching Don on the diamond. Since Charlie had kissed Don, he'd done a lot more than just kiss a fellow male student. He now knew how good it felt to have a man's cock in his hand, a man's mouth on his cock, as well as the reverse. He couldn't do that with Don, that would be going too far. Don was his brother, for God's sake, and it could never go past kissing. They would be roundly condemned for just kissing, but maybe that be forgiven. Not anything further. 

That didn't mean that Charlie couldn't watch Don play, watch his shoulders and legs and ass in that uniform. Think about what might be protected by that athletic cup. Charlie's own cock was getting hard and uncomfortable. 

Shaking himself, Charlie put his mind into baseball statistics and was able to watch the rest of the game with detachment. 

"Charlie!" Don called with a smile. 

For a second, when Charlie looked up, his face was a stranger's, his eyes dark and knowing. 

Then Don blinked and Charlie was just Charlie, his brilliant, often annoying little brother. 

"Good game!" Charlie said, straightening up from where he'd been leaning against the fence outside the player's exit. "Makes you .301 for the season!" 

"Too bad it wasn't enough," Don said with a shrug. He'd done his part, so he hadn't been the one coach reamed out in the locker room. 

"Yeah," Charlie agreed, but didn't seem to really care. "I wasn't sure if you were going to stay for the fireworks, so I came out to wait right away." 

Don shrugged again. "Did you want to stay for the fireworks?" 

"Not really. I get to see a lot of fireworks in the chem lab." 

"Ah," Don said. Shuffling his own bag to his other shoulder, Don put his arm around Charlie's shoulders and for some reason that felt different than it had the hundreds of other times that Don had done this in their lives. 

Shaking off the notion, Don said, "I'd invite you to go with everybody to the bar, but you're only nineteen." 

"For a little while longer," Charlie said. "Old enough to be drafted but not old enough to drink." 

"Are you looking forward to drinking?" Don asked curiously. 

Charlie shrugged slightly, something Don felt more than saw through his arm that was still around Charlie's shoulders. 

"Looking forward to be able to go into any place," Charlie said. "Hang out with 'everybody' like you do." 

"Hey, who's your date?" a voice called behind them. 

Don turned around, still keeping his arm around Charlie's shoulders. He wasn't going to spring apart like he'd been doing something wrong. "Hey, Heath, meet my baby brother." 

Heath grinned and shook Charlie's hand. The big third-baseman looked Charlie up and down and Don's arm tightened. 

"He's not old enough to go to the bar with the team," Don said, trying not to bristle. He knew Heath liked them young - and gender didn't much matter. "So we're just going to go back to my place." 

"Aww," Heath said, his eyes sharpening. "We could sneak him into the bar, no problem." He touched Charlie's hair. "C'mon 'baby brother.' Come have some fun with the big boys." 

Don heard Charlie take a breath to respond, but he spoke first. "Don't you have some groupies to grope?" 

Heath raised his hands, laughing wryly. "Okay, Eppes, okay. I can see you're one of _those_ big brothers." 

"I am," Don growled. 

Health stepped back and moved away. Don saw a few more teammates coming and he didn't feel like introducing Charlie again, though to be fair, Heath was probably the worst. 

"Let's get out of here," Don said. 

"I wanted to meet some of your team," Charlie protested. 

Don moved Charlie forward. "You can meet my roommates. They're good guys." 

"And Heath is not?" 

Don hustled Charlie towards the player's parking lot. "He just wants to get in your pants." 

"Oh?" Charlie said, turning his head to look behind them. 

"Do you even know what I mean?" Don snapped. 

"Of course, I do," Charlie said huffily. "I'm not completely unexperienced about such things." 

Don stopped and stared at him. "You're not?" 

Charlie flushed but shook his head. "I've been in college since I was thirteen, remember?" 

Don went very still, his heart hammering. "You… thirteen? With an…adult?" 

"No, no," Charlie said quickly, as if he saw the suddenly conjured nightmares in Don's eyes. "Not until I was of the age of consent. Like she was." He added quietly, "And he was." 

Don's eyebrows shot up. "You… with a man?" 

Charlie nodded, his cheeks turning pink. "I like both." 

Don had to give a wry snort. "Must run in the family." He pushed and got Charlie walking towards his car again. "Not that anybody can know. Would kill my career." 

"What about Heath?" 

"He's heading for the Bigs, no doubt. The people that know will quickly 'forget.' Just how it is." 

"Shouldn't be that way." 

"No. But it is." 

Don removed his arm from Charlie's shoulder to fish out his car keys. They walked in silence through the parking lot. They got to Don's old car, but before he unlocked it, Don looked up at Charlie and held his eyes. 

"I'm glad that you were the 'age of consent,'" Don said fiercely. "Otherwise there are some people that I'm going to have to track down and hurt. Because, well, I _am_ one of those big brothers." 

"I know." Charlie smiled warmly at him. "I know." 

Charlie quietly looked out at Stockton while Don drove, thinking about big brothers. They had gone to a grocery store - two grocery stores because the first one was closed early for the Holiday - and gotten some steaks to grill. They'd also gotten a six-pack of beer that Don promised to share with Charlie, if he wanted it. 

Their ultimate goal was Don's apartment, which Charlie had only seen briefly when he dropped off his bag there before the game. Charlie had offered to stay in a hotel overnight, but Don wouldn't hear of it. Don shared the place with two other players but assured Charlie that the couch was comfortable. It was a three-bedroom apartment and Don's roommates changed often, as the tides of minor league baseball ebbed and flowed. Charlie couldn't remember who Don's roommates were at the moment. Charlie was glad that Don had stayed in Stockton for as long as he had, since it at least was within driving distance of CalSci. 

When they pulled into a parking lot of the non-descript apartment complex, Don swore under his breath. 

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked. 

In reply, Don pointed across a patch of lawn to what looked like the apartment complex's common area. It was full of athletic men that Charlie couldn't place until he pictured them in baseball uniforms. They were standing around two smoking grills, beers in hand. There were also a few women, scattered among the men. 

"Guess they decided to bring the bar here," Don grumbled. 

"Your roommates invited them?" 

"Half the team has apartments here," Don said. "I doubt it was McBride or Vasquez's idea." 

Indeed, Heath was standing there, grinning as Don and Charlie got out of the car. "Don't drink anything he offers you," Don said quietly, then put on a smile and began to introduce Charlie to his teammates. 


	2. That Kind of Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19-year-old Charlie attends a barbecue with his brother's teammates, and it has an unexpected effect on Don.

**Part 2: That Kind of Big Brother**

Charlie stuck to soda for the evening. It was heady enough to be surrounded by strong, athletic men, so different from Charlie's usual crowd at CalSci. Charlie found his bisexuality went in cycles, and though he'd once been more into women, right now his interest was definitely focused towards men. While he'd fucked a woman, he'd never been fucked himself. He'd let Don think otherwise, because he didn't like feeling so young around Don. Tonight, though, Charlie could tell that there were more men than just Heath that would be happy to make that the truth. There was even a man with a woman on his other arm that 'accidently' brushed his hand against Charlie's ass for a full minute. Charlie was beginning to think that maybe one of these worldly men would be a good choice to be his first all-the-way male lover. It would certainly be less awkward than someone at school. 

Don was never out of sight, though he was obviously trying to give Charlie some space. He introduced Charlie to his two current roommates - McBride the outfielder and Vasquez the relief pitcher. Neither of those men were more than just friendly, though McBride had a bit too much fun joking about Charlie's 'genius'. Some of the older players were fascinated by Charlie's grasp of baseball statistics. The few women - girlfriend or wives of the players - treated him as a cute diversion. No accidental touches from them. 

Charlie sat and ate his food and talked to the seemingly endless stream of people who found him interesting for one reason or another. The sun went down and someone turned on bright patio lights. Eventually, Heath sat next to him and put his big hand on Charlie's knee. Charlie found himself wondering if Heath's cock was equally oversized, and if that would be a benefit or drawback for the first man to fuck him. His body ached with the thought as Heath's hand massaged his knee. 

Heath pulled his hand back with a chuckle though, and Charlie saw Don bearing down on them. 

Don had a strained smile on his face. "Hey Charlie, you done eating?" 

Charlie looked down at his plate to see that he was indeed finished. "Yes, why?" 

"You said you had something to talk about, after the game. Something about a problem with another grad student?" 

Charlie's mood darkened. "Oh, yeah, Penfield. I'm not sure what to do about him. He takes everything I do personally." 

Don took Charlie's plate and cup and put them in the trash. "Talk inside?" 

Charlie nodded and followed Don as he walked up the stairs and opened the door to his second-floor apartment. McBride and another teammate that Charlie couldn't remember were watching baseball highlights. 

"So, this Penfield guy, he's giving you a hard time?" Don asked as he got a glass and filled it with water from the tap. "Is he arguing with you in person or in journals?" 

"Both," Charlie grimaced. "I think he resents that he used to be the young hotshot at CalSci before I came. And he has some valid points." 

"Against your math?" Don said, his eyebrows raised. 

"Sort of," Charlie said. "More about my approach and some of my assumptions." 

"You think he might be right, but you don't want to admit it because he's a jerk?" 

The sound from the TV suddenly got loud and Charlie had to yell to reply. "Maybe, that's what's-" 

Don said as loudly, "Let's go somewhere we can talk!" 

Don led the way to his bedroom, Charlie trailing behind glumly. 

When they got to the room, Don shut the door behind Charlie. And locked it. 

Then Don took hold of Charlie's chin and kissed him. 

Charlie's mouth was open in surprise and Don took advantage of that to slide his tongue inside. He leaned Charlie against a wall and deepened the kiss. 

Charlie quickly got over his surprise and eagerly kissed him back. His hands went to Don's waist and pulled him tighter. He could feel Don's muscular body pressed against him for the first time ever. The other times they'd kissed, they'd been sitting next to each other on the couch. 

After a moment, Don lifted his head. "Sorry for the charade to get you in here. I know I should have waited for--" 

"Christmas is too far away," Charlie agreed, pulling Don's mouth back down to his. 

They kissed for longer, bodies grinding together in a way they never had before. Charlie felt dizzy with arousal. 

When they had to breathe again, Charlie gasped, "It is a Holiday, though. Nicely situated halfway through the year." 

"That works…" Don ran his hand over Charlie's hair. "I was going crazy watching my teammates grope you. God, I never expected more than Heath to do that to you." 

"Yeah," Charlie said. "It was creepy and flattering and a turn-on all at the same time." 

"There was going to be a fight if I didn't get you out of there." 

Charlie had to grin. "Between the players over me? Or were you going to have to beat someone up?" 

"Definitely beat someone up. I _am_ that kind of big brother," Don reminded him. 

"My favorite kind…" 

Don began to lean down to kiss Charlie again but Charlie put his hand on Don's chest. 

"Bed?" Charlie asked softly. 

Don closed his eyes and Charlie felt Don shudder. "Charlie, we can't. We…we can't." 

"I don't mean…" Charlie had to stop and swallow, because he kind of _did_ mean… And that was insane. You just didn't do that sort of thing with your brother. 

But he wanted more than kisses tonight. 

"It's just a Holiday thing," Charlie said. "Just a fun Holiday thing." 

"Charlie," Don said wryly, looking around. "I don't see any mistletoe." 

"Because it's not Christmas. That wouldn't be _this_ Holiday." 

Don eyed him. "And 4th of July is…" 

"Baseball. And BBQs. And fireworks." 

"Nothing about America's Birthday?" 

"That too." Charlie pleaded. "Bed?" 

Don looked at him for a moment then looked at the door which was all that was between them and discovery. They could hear voices through the door as more people had apparently come into the apartment. 

Softly, Don said, "I have a very good lock on my door. Replaced it when I had a sleepwalking roommate." He looked back at Charlie. "Clothes stay on." 

Charlie nodded eagerly. That was a reasonable restriction. 

Don took Charlie's hands and backed towards the bed. He lay down and pulled Charlie down next to him. 

They kissed, then, with their whole bodies. Their hands roamed lower and lower. Their legs wrapped around each other. Charlie felt like his head was spinning. Don's body felt so strong and firm, especially in comparison to the skinny student that was Charlie's other experience with a man. Charlie squeezed Don's ass, feeling the perfect swell of muscle that he'd noticed on the baseball diamond. 

Don's hands found Charlie's ass and he moaned softly into Charlie's mouth. His hands kneaded Charlie's ass, wiping away all those other men's touches. With a grunt, he yanked Charlie's groin against his own. 

They both gasped as their crotches ground together. Charlie could feel the bulge of Don's cock against his own. Don was as hard as he was. Don kissed Charlie's ear and his hair and back to his lips. 

"Hey Don!" Someone called outside their door, jolting them. 

"Yeah?" Don called back. Charlie was impressed how normal Don's voice sounded. 

"Is there more beer?" 

"Yeah, in the bottom of the pantry. Though it's not cold, obviously." 

"Okay, thanks." The owner of the voice seemed to move away. 

Don blew out his breath and Charlie wondered if the mood had been broken. 

But Don went right back to kissing him and grinding his cock against Charlie's. Charlie quickly returned to his own actions, running his hands over every inch of Don he had access to. 

"Dammit," Don murmured against his mouth. "My jeans zipper is killing me." 

"Mine, too," Charlie realized. "Just getting that out of the way isn't taking our clothes off." 

In answer, Don rolled to the side and began undoing his jeans. Charlie quickly followed suit. They both unzipped their jeans and pushed the fabric aside. Two pairs of white briefs were exposed, but before Charlie could take a closer look, Don had rolled back to his side and pulled Charlie back as well. 

Their cocks pressed together, with just the thin soft fabric of underwear between them. Charlie whimpered and Don groaned in Charlie's ear. Their rubbing against each other took on a new urgency. Charlie couldn't remember being so turned on, even when he was getting his cock sucked. Even when he was fucking a woman. 

Don's breath was harsh in his ear, his hands kneading Charlie's ass, fingers brushing Charlie's jeans-covered ass crack. Charlie was sucking on Don's lower lip, his own hands kneading Don's ass. 

At the same moment, as if their bodies were acting independent of thought but in concert with each other, Don and Charlie leaned slightly away from each other. And pulled their cocks out through their underwear flys. 

Then they were back together, bare cocks rubbing, lips locked. Don swallowed Charlie's gasps and Charlie drank Don's moans. 

Very fast Charlie felt his orgasm rise. He made a helpless noise of warning and Don only ground his cock harder against Charlie's. Don grunted and Charlie felt hot cum. That sent him over the edge and he pumped his cum against Don's body, gasping as quietly as he could. 

They rocked against each other for a long moment, until their cocks began to soften. 

Finally, their grip on each other's ass began to loosen. They pulled apart and lay on their backs. 

"Shit," Don said hoarsely. 

"Yeah," Charlie replied. 

As they lay there, Charlie finally noticed that there was silence from the next room. Were people listening? Wondering what was going on in the bedroom? 

Suddenly they heard the sizzle-boom of a firework. The bedroom window let in a flash of light. 

Don laughed - a strange, wry, relieved sound. "I forgot that Vasquez was planning fireworks. Everyone must be outside." 

"Fireworks," Charlie said. "Very appropriate. I like this Holiday." 

"Charlie!" Don said with a real laugh. "You can't say…we…you…we should not have done that." 

"But we did," Charlie said cautiously. "I don't regret it." 

"Charlie, do you have any idea what people would think it they found out?" Don asked, then added with a tight voice, "Especially me. God, you're only 19." 

"Over the age of consent. And I definitely consented." 

"Yeah…" Don turned to look at him. "Me too." 

Charlie turned on his side and leaned carefully forward, in case this was unwanted. 

Don's lips met his and they kissed gently. 

Don pulled back and looked at Charlie's face. "We should clean up and go outside, before people start thinking about what we might be doing." 

"Okay…" 

They climbed slowly out of bed. Don pulled off his jeans and got out a fresh pair of underwear. He got a second pair for Charlie. "It'll be large for you, but better than a big cum stain." 

Charlie took them and they changed in silence, their eyes on each other's half-naked bodies. They could hear fireworks and cheers from outside. 

Once dressed, they stood and looked at each other. 

"You look like you've been thoroughly kissed," Don said. 

Charlie gave him a sideways smile. "I have." 

"But it's dark outside so hopefully no one will notice." 

Charlie studied Don. "You look…" He felt a flush. "Like you could go again." 

Stepping close, Don put his hand on the back of Charlie's head. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Charlie's. "Oh, yes, I could." 

They breathed each other's breath for a long moment. 

"Okay," Don said. "Let's go down." 

They stepped apart and Don unlocked and opened the door. The room beyond was indeed empty - no one standing there, waiting to expose and condemn them. 

Don led the way out of the apartment and down the stairs. A crowd was gathered in the vacant lot across the street from the apartment complex. They joined them, Don giving a thumbs-up to Vasquez who was setting up fireworks in a cordoned off area. 

Charlie stood next to Don and they silently watched Vasquez. Charlie was duly impressed by his safety measures. CalSci students could learn from him. 

A firework shot into the air and Charlie oohed and aahed with the rest of the crowd at the red, white & blue aerial bloom. He felt like he was floating, rising with the rockets, each explosion a faint echo of his recent orgasm. 

He wondered if Don regretted it. 

He wondered how soon they could do it again. 


	3. Establishing Guardrails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don knows they must stop their reckless behavior - but also knows they won't.

**Part 3: Establishing Guardrails**

Don stood next to Charlie in a state of shock. His body wanted to lean towards Charlie but he held himself still. He'd been able to convince himself that the kisses at Hanukkah and Christmas were innocent, though the heat between them had been beyond brothers. He really had no excuse for initiating a kiss tonight - a kiss while pressing his whole body against Charlie. He'd just felt so crazy watching all those men groping Charlie. 

A normal brotherly reaction would have been anger at the gropers and protectiveness. Instead, Don had wanted what all those other men wanted - Charlie in his bed. 

Don knew how good it felt to be with a man, though he had to be careful that no one in baseball was aware of this. Unlike Heath, Don wasn't good enough to get around those rumors if he wanted to make the Bigs. He loved fucking men, though, and it was a deep shock to realize how much he wanted to fuck Charlie. 

Thank God he hadn't just now. What he'd done was far too much, but at least he'd kept boundaries. 

Don frowned. Except he had made them - keeping clothes on - then ignored them when he had the overwhelming need to feel Charlie's cock against his own. That Charlie had made the exact same decision at the same time hardly mattered. _He_ was the big brother. _He_ should have more control. 

"You know…" Charlie said. 

Don looked at him but Charlie's eyes were on Vasquez across the field as he set up another firework. There was no one within earshot of the two of them. Most of the people were gathered near two open drink coolers full of ice and beer. 

Charlie continued, "There are other Holidays." 

Don had to grit his teeth at the arousal that shot through him at Charlie's words. The prospect of showing to Charlie the many things Don had learned was overpowering. It was a blessing that Charlie wasn't a virgin, or else Don would be asking to be his first. 

Don's reaction was exactly why they needed this to stop. But he didn't know if they could. "Maybe we should wait for Christmas. Cool down." 

Charlie replied quietly, "Do you think that's what will happen?" 

"No," Don admitted. 

"No," Charlie agreed. 

They stood and watched two more fireworks get set-up and fired. 

"Okay," Don said at last. "We need to put some serious restrictions around this…this." 

"Like…clothes stay on?" 

Don grimaced. "That didn't work." 

"Sounded like a good idea at the time." 

Don eyed Charlie, but he seemed to be sincere. 

Don put his eyes back on the fireworks and thought furiously. What would restrict things so this didn't get out of hand but acknowledged that neither of them wanted to stop? 

"Okay…" Don said slowly. "Only major Holidays. And only when other people are around, like we've done." 

"You want to get _caught_?" Charlie gasped. 

"No!" Don snapped. He shuddered to think what would happen to them if they were. "But that will be…limiting." 

"Maybe too limiting." 

Don shrugged. 

They stood for a moment. Vasquez seemed to be prepping for a big finale. 

"Alright," Charlie said at last. "Those seem like reasonable parameters. Though the definition of 'major Holiday' is a little vague." 

"We'll have to define it." 

"So the next one is, what, Labor Day?" 

That seemed like a long way off. Don said, "I don't know - I always have a game on Labor Day." 

"I could come out to Stockton again." 

"True." Don put his hands in his pockets instead of putting an arm around Charlie's shoulders. "You'd drive out here, just for a kiss?" 

"Is that all I'd get?" Charlie's voice was plaintive. 

"Maybe." 

"But…" 

"Not because that's all I'd want," Don said clearly. "Because that might be all we can sneak." 

"Oh." 

"One other thing…" 

"Yes?" 

"If I… if either of us get into a serious relationship, no more. I'm willing to sneak around on…the world, but not on a relationship." 

"Like how serious?" Charlie asked. "Boyfriend or girlfriend or more?" 

"I don't know," Don said. "Married, definitely." 

"But if had a boyfriend, if I get serious with a man, I can't get married, no matter how serious it is." 

"True," Don said. "Let's say serious like you would get married, if you could." 

"Okay." 

Conversation was impossible for a few minutes as Vasquez set off a barrage of fireworks. Don and Charlie clapped and cheered like everyone when it was finished, their ears ringing and eyes full of spots. 

Afterwards, the crowd started to break up. Some people carried the coolers away and others helped clean up the fireworks debris. Borrowing a flashlight, Don began to roll up the long line of reflective tape that Vasquez had used to mark off the safety zone. Charlie pulled out the sticks that the tape had been attached to. 

When they had finished, Don turned off the flashlight and they stood for a moment in the darkness, looking up at the stars. They had moved slowly, so everyone else had already left the area. 

After a moment, Charlie said, "Don, are we going to be okay?" 

"What do you mean?" Don asked, though he had a pretty good idea. 

"You and me. With this." 

"Yeah." Don reached out and found Charlie. Taking care to avoid the sticks that Charlie was holding, Don slid his arm around Charlie's shoulders. "We're brothers first, buddy." 

"First, last and always?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good. I only have one brother, you know." 

Don squeezed Charlie's shoulders. "Me, too. Not even one sister." 

"Would you… with a sister?" 

Don gave a dry laugh. "That's a crazy hypothetical. This is just you and me, we're not some hypothetical. I'm not saying that all brothers and sisters should kiss and…other stuff. I'm saying this is you and me. We'll be fine." 

There was a long pause then Charlie said, "Okay." 

"Okay, good." Don smiled, though he knew Charlie couldn't see him. Maybe he could feel his smile. "You ready to go back inside?" 

"I guess so." Then quieter, "Wish I was sleeping in your bed, not on your couch." 

"C'mon," Don said, removing his arm and turning on the flashlight. "You know I snore." 

"I don't mind." 

"Not tonight, buddy." 

"That means sometime?" 

Don shrugged. "Hard to see how that would fit our restrictions." 

"True." 

They walked in silence across the lot. Don threw away the wad of tape he'd gathered, and they climbed up the stairs to Don's apartment. Suddenly Don remembered the subject that he'd used to get Charlie out of the BBQ and into his bedroom. "Hey, what are you going to do about Penfield?" 

"I don't know, I thought… I thought I might see if he wants to kiss me." 

Don stared at him then started laughing. "Charlie, that could go so badly." 

Charlie gave him a sideways smile. "I guess so." 

"You're going to have to defeat him the math way. Figure out how to address the points he's raised without giving him any credit for it. Outthink him." 

"Do you think I can?" 

Don grinned and fished his keys out of his pocket. "I have zero doubt." 

Charlie beamed at him. "Thanks!" 

Don opened his apartment door. Charlie took the pile of sticks in and Don followed. The next few minutes were taken up with discussions with his roommates about the fireworks and what to do with the sticks and was there any beer left over. Both Don and Charlie congratulated Vasquez on his spectacular and safe fireworks display, and Vasquez saying the thought he might do it as a pro - in 30 years when he was done with baseball. After not too long, both of Don's roommates said their goodnights. Tomorrow was an afternoon game and they all needed to be as fresh as possible. 

Don found a spare pillow and a blanket and got the couch ready. It would be nice to have Charlie in his bed, for kissing and more, then for some warmth and snuggling. That really couldn't happen, though, not ever. As long as they kept things light and tightly controlled, everything would be okay. It would just be a fun, private thing they did to celebrate Holidays. 

Charlie came out from the bathroom, in pajamas and carrying his toothbrush. He looked so much like Don's baby brother that it was almost hard to believe the feverish activity in the bedroom had ever happened. Don watched Charlie get settled on the couch, then he leaned over him to adjust his pillow. 

Then Charlie smiled up at him, a knowing smile, and Don felt a responding pulse of arousal. Yeah, the next Holiday couldn't come fast enough. 

Softly, Don murmured, "Just two months until Labor Day. I'm looking forward to starting some new traditions with you." 

"Me, too," Charlie replied with that smile. 

Don straightened up, wished Charlie goodnight, and went into his bedroom. He got ready himself and laid down in his bed. He imagined that he could smell Charlie on his sheets. Turning off the light, Don closed his eyes and thought about Charlie's enthusiastic mouth, his wandering touch, his warm body… Don's hand crept down to his crotch. 

He had no idea how they were going to celebrate Labor Day, but there was one thing he knew. 

This was just the start of wonderful Eppes brothers' traditions. 


End file.
